Un nuevo comienzo
by Piffle Priincess
Summary: Sakura Haruno, luego de la muerte de su novio ella cae en una profunda depresion ¿Que pasara cuando alguien identico a el aparesca? ¿Sakura sera capaz de lograr amarlo? Como lo lograra si cada vez que esta con Sasuke se imagina el rostro de el. SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaracion: Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_** Volviendo a Amar**_

**Capitulo 1**

Eran las 5:30 de la mañana y una joven se despertaba inquieta de su reciente sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla. Sus orbes ojos verdes estaban rojos y empañados por tanto llorar, sus mejillas ligeramente cubiertas por un rubor, se notaba cansada, no había podido tener una noche tranquila, aquel sueño la atormentaba día y noche.

A pesar de que ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde aquel incidente, aun lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer y su subconsciente no le ayudaba mucho. No le había sido nada fácil superarlo.

Ya acostumbrada a que se despertara de esa manera, encendió la luz de una pequeña lamparilla que tenia en su buro, aunque no le alumbrara mucho estaba acostumbrada a la penumbra, así había sido desde que _el _la había dejado.

Su cuarto era demasiado grande, pero a pesar de ello estaba muy vacio, pintado de un ligero tono de rosa claro, en el lado izquierdo se encontraba el armario, su cama estaba situada justo a la mitad de la habitación, en el otro extremo se hallaba un equipo de sonido, frente a su cama había una televisión de pantalla plana y junto a esta una laptop Vaio blanca. El piso era de alfombra del mismo tono rosa pálido.

Se paro de la cama tomando una toalla y sus zapatos de baño, salió de la habitación, su casa al igual que su cuarto era muy grande, pero como no iba serlo, después de la posición económica que tenían sus padres. Camino unos cuantos pasos su cuarto estaba justo alado del baño. Por lo tanto sus padres no consideraron ponerle uno en la habitación, giro la perilla con desgano y se apresuro a entrar. Puso a llenar la tina, y se dispuso a esperar, dejándose vagar nuevamente por aquellos recuerdos dolorosos que tanto la atormentaban y la hundían cada vez más en una profunda depresión.

Flash Back

_—¡No! ¡No! ¡No me dejes! _

_La chica no sabia que hacer, estaba paralizada sosteniendo un cuerpo, pero ¿de quien era ese cuerpo? ¿Qué era para ella? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué le estaba suplicando que no la dejara?_

_Su mente se había quedado en blanco, lo único que podía hacer era eso. _

_Trato de enfocar en donde se encontraba, no lograba distinguir el lugar, sus lagrimas no la dejaban ver mas allá, de sus manos manchadas de sangre ¿manchadas de sangre? ¿Pero de quien era la sangre?_

_Seguía llorando sin parar._

_—¡No, no esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Lo siento!_

_—Sa-sakura, no debes dis-disculparte.- la persona frente a ella, luchaba por decirle aquellas palabras. Estaba tosiendo sangre, casi no podía distinguírsele el rostro._

_—¡Lo siento, todo es mi culpa! ¡No me dejes! ¡Te amo!—chillaba Sakura._

_Cada vez Sakura perdía mas la razón, no recordaba nada, todo era tan confuso, había muchas personas a su alrededor, pero todas se limitaban a mirar, nadie hacia nada por ayudarlos. Aun quedaba algo de sentido común en su cabeza, debían apresurarse a hacer algo o aquella persona que sostenía con tanta firmeza entre sus brazos moriría._

_—¡Hagan algo! ¡Alguien llame a una ambulancia!—gritaba desesperada la peli rosa._

_Pero no ocurría nada, todos seguían expectantes sin hacer nada. A nadie le importaba lo que le pasara a aquel pelinegro de orbes ojos azabaches. _

_—¡alguien que nos ayude! ¡Se esta muriendo!—la desesperación de Sakura crecía a cada segundo._

_Tenia pocos conocimientos médicos gracias a sus padres, pero no podía pensar con demasiada claridad, todo se estaba volviendo negro, pero aun no podía permitirse sumirse el la inconsciencia, tenia que estar ahí, con el, saber que todo iba a terminar bien, o al menos era lo que ella quería pensar._

_—Te a-amo Sa-sa-sakura. _

_—¡No aun no me digas eso, vas a estar bien, lo prometo!_

_Se estaba despidiendo, el sabia que ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad de vivir, no tenia la voluntad suficiente para continuar, la vida se le escapaba a cada segundo de las manos. Solo quería decirle esas últimas palabras a su Sakura._

_El pulso del pelinegro se hacia cada vez mas lento, Sakura lo podía notar, ya no quedaban esperanzas._

_A lo lejos se podía escuchar el sonido de la ambulancia. Tal vez aun le quedaba una oportunidad. Se aferraba fieramente a esa idea y al muchacho que aun sostenía en un suave agarre._

_—¡Háganse a un lado! ¡Dejen nos pasar!_

_Lentamente los paramédicos se habrían paso entre la multitud._

_Cuando lograron llegar a ambos. Uno de ellos se acerco y tomo el pulso del azabache._

_—Lo siento, pero ya es demasiado tarde._

_Demasiado tarde, como que demasiado tarde, Sakura no lograba asimilar lo dicho por aquel hombre, demasiado tarde, se decía mentalmente, las lágrimas volvieron a salir de control._

_No el estaba vivo, que no se daban cuenta. _

_—¡El aun esta vivo, que no se dan cuenta!—chillaba Sakura._

_—Señorita, lo siento, pero ya no hay nada que hacer._

_Era cierto que ya no sentía el pulso de su novio, pero, pero eso no significaba nada, aun había oportunidad._

_—¡Mentira! ¡Mentira!-berreaba la chica._

_—Señorita, por favor cálmese._

_Poco a poco Sakura fue asimilando todo, ya no había nada mas que hacer, el ya no estaba ahí. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, ya no reconocía nada, había cerrado los ojos, el único consuelo que le quedaba era la inconsciencia. _

_—¡Traigan calmantes! _

Fin del Flash Back

Salió de sus recuerdos por el ruido de agua tirándose, la tina había terminado de llenarse, y había comenzado a tirar agua.

Inconscientemente se toco las mejillas y descubrió que nuevamente las lagrimas habían regresado.

No sabia si algún día dejaría de llorar, entro a la tina, y se permitió unos minutos de tranquilidad, intento relajarse, pero como cada día no lo logro.

Decidió salir de la tina debido a que a estaba mas arrugada que una pasa. Se envolvió en la toalla. Y volvió a su habitación. Abrió el ropero y saco el uniforme de su escuela.

Este constaba de una falda roja que le llegaba tres centímetros por encima de la rodilla, una camiseta blanca y con el cuello con tres rayas rojas, su sueter era negro con una nube roja grabada en la parte posterior y otra mas pequeña en el frente con el nombre de su instituto, llevaba calcetas negras y unos zapatos negros con ligeros adornos de estrellas.

Se entretuvo un rato cepillando la maraña rosa que tenía por cabello, lo tenía largo y era muy brilloso, se puso un par de pasadores a cada lado de color jade, que hacían perfecta combinación con sus ojos.

Dio un ligero suspiro antes de dirigirse a la cocina a desayunar.

—¡Buenos días señorita Sakura! ¿Cómo amaneció hoy?

—Bien gracias nana, ¿podrías prepararme el desayuno?—contesto en tono neutral.

—Enseguida ¿Quiere algo en especial?

Sakura estaba acostumbrada a comer y desayunar en la cocina, ya que siempre había odiado comer en el comedor, que estaba hecho para que comieran 20 personas.

—No gracias, lo que sea esta bien.

Se dedico a observar como su nana preparaba el desayuno. Era cierto que ya tenia 18 años, pero su nana era la única que había estado con ella desde pequeña, ya que sus padres nunca tenían tiempo. La relación que ambas llevaban era como el de madre e hija, Sakura solía contarle todo lo que le pasaba y siempre estaba ahí cuando ella necesitaba hablar, por esa razón era que aun trabajaba para la familia Haruno.

Su nana Kurenai había regresado luego de algunos minutos, con baso de jugo de naranja, una gelatina de limón y un plato con huevos fritos y una ensalada para acompañarlo.

—¡Gracias nana!—exclamo la ojijade sin mucho animo.

Comenzó a picar la comida, realmente no tenia muchas ganas de comer, pero si no lo hacia, podía desmayarse como tantas veces había ocurrido ya últimamente y no quería preocupar mas a sus amigos.

Termino de comer luego de 35 minutos según el reloj que había sobre el refrigerador. Se apresuro a regresar a su habitación si no se apresuraba no llegaría a tiempo a la preparatoria, tomo su mochila que ya estaba ordenando previamente la noche anterior, su teléfono celular y su ipod por si se aburría.

—¡Me voy!

Se acerco presurosa a su nana, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se esfumo por la puerta trasera con dirección a su auto, un lindo porche negro.

Aventó la mochila en el asiento de alado y se apresuro a salir de la mansión. Encendió el radio aunque no le prestó mucha atención a la música.

En 15 minutos aproximadamente llego al estacionamiento de la escuela. Rápidamente estaciono el auto tomo sus cosas y se encamino hacia un nuevo día escolar.

Caminaba por los pasillos que a juzgar por ella eran demasiado largos, la primera clase que tenia ese día era Economía con Orochimaru, ese Sensei si que le causaba miedo, tenía un tono agudo y con un tono un poco femenil pero causaba una muy mala impresión.

De camino a su clase se encontró con sus amigos.

—¡Frentona!-chillo una rubia.

—¡Cerda! ¡Buenos Días!—contesto la peli rosa con su tono habitual.

Su nombre era Ino Yamanaka, hija de una famosa diseñadora de modas y su mejor amiga desde que tenia 5 años, pero su relación era mas como de hermanas, aunque generalmente se la pasaran peleando ellas se quieren mas de lo que aparentan. Ella era rubia y de ojos azul celeste siempre lleva el cabello recogido en una larga coleta y con un mechón cayendo.

Otra voz interrumpió su conversación, esta vez era la de Naruto Namikaze hijo de Minato Namikaze dueño de la empresas Namikaze importantes debido a que son creadoras de electrónica y exportaciones de las 5 grandes naciones. El es algo hiperactivo aunque un gran amigo, es también rubio y de ojos azul cielo. Sakura le tiene un gran aprecio ya que casi crecieron juntos.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Buenos días!

—Hola Naruto-dijo en tono neutral

—Hola Sakura—contestaron el resto de los presentes.

—Hola chicos, que me cuentan.

—¿No me digas que aun no has escuchado los rumores frentona?

—¡Como quieres que sepa si acabo de llegar!—contesto algo molesta

—Todos están hablando de eso.—se defendió la rubia

—Si Sakura-chan, no puedo creer que aun no sepas.

A la ojijade se le estaba subiendo el enojo.

—Bueno ¡ya! Díganme de una vez que sucede.

—Pues veras, hay rumores de que tendremos un nuevo estudiante.

—Y bien ¿Quién es?

Todos guardaron silencio ante la pregunta de la peli rosa al parecer no estaban tan informados en ese asunto.

Sakura solo sonrió triunfal.

—Sigo esperando una respuesta.

—Dicen que es alguien de familia importante.—contraataco el Hyuga.

Hyuga Neji, hijo de Hizashi Hyuga presidente de la corporación Byacugan SA dueño de los 3 mejores aeropuertos de Konoha junto a su hermano Hiashi Hyuga además de tener una empresa aseguradora de autos. El es una persona bastante seria y reservada.

—¡Oye! Todos aquí somos hijos de familias importantes.

Se escucho como alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

—Oh, lo siento Tenten, no quise decir eso, sabes que yo.. etto…

Tenten, ella entro a la escuela Akatsuki Rinnengan debido a una beca otorgada por el director Nagato, sus padres murieron cuando ella era pequeña y considera a sus amigos como su familia. Ella es muy alegre y carismática, su cabello es café y siempre lo lleva recogido en un par de chongos, sus ojos al igual que su cabello son de tono choco latoso.

—No te preocupes, solo quería hacer una aclaración—dijo mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa-ahora será mejor que nos apresuremos, no quiero tener otro castigo por parte de Orochimaru-Sensei.

—¡Si tienes razón!

Todos comenzaron a correr hacia su clase de Sociales, rogando porque su Sensei no hubiera llegado aun, ya que el tenia una forma muy particular de dar castigos.

Entraron al aula, y para su gran sorpresa y alegría el Sensei aun no había llegado, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

Sakura estaba sentada con Ino, hasta el frente y en la fila central, de lado derecho una banca atrás de ellas estaba Shikamaru con Gaara, atrás de ellos se sentaba Hinata con su compañero Kiba. D e lado izquierdo se encontraba Naruto sin compañero detrás de este estaba Neji con Tenten.

El silencio se izo presente tan pronto su maestro cruzo la puerta.

—¡Buenos días!-dijo con su típica sonrisa macabra.-El día de hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a inundar la estancia.

—¡A callar, o los castigo después de clases! Ahora pasa por favor.

Varios suspiros se dejaron escuchar ante la aparición del nuevo alumno. El Sensei solo los fulminaba con la mirada.

Era un chico bastante guapo, cabello de un tono azulado oscuro y unos orbes ojos negros, además de una arrogante sonrisa, según sabían Sasuke era hijo de Fukaku dueño de los bancos Uchiha, que se extendían alrededor de todo el mundo.

—Bien, el es Uchiha Sasuke. Mmmm veamos donde te sentaras-hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar.—te sentaras con Naruto, Sasuke-Kun.

—Hmp!

—Naruto-Kun por favor levanta tu mano.

De mala gana el rubio levanto su mano, y el pelinegro con toda la indiferencia y calma del mundo se sentó junto a su nuevo compañero.

Mientras tanto Sakura estaba en shock.

_—No puedo creerlo, se parece tanto a el, por kami-sama por un momento jure que era el, cálmate Sakura cálmate, solo se parecen endemoniadamente demasiado, cálmate, cálmate._

Lagrimas amenazaban por salir, la chica estaba tratando de controlar sus emociones y pensamientos, tanto le había constado olvidar su rostro, olvidar como era, para que ahora apareciera el tal Uchiha Sasuke y se pareciera tanto a el, basto con solo verlo para recordarle a su difunto novio, pero Sasuke no era el, se parecían pero no lo era, la mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada e comenzaba a imaginar el rostro de _el_ en el Uchiha. Debía controlarse o eso terminaría mal.

Ino noto el estado de su amiga, e inmediatamente pidió permiso para salir a la enfermería, Sakura absorta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor se dejo llevar, pero no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de soslayo a el pelinegro.

* * *

**Nota: Espero les haya gustado y dejen Reviews bueno se cuidan y me retiro sayonara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: Naruto ni los personajes de CLAMP que aparecen aquí me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Ca****pitulo 2**

El crepúsculo estaba en su punto culminante, la noche cada vez se hacia mas presente en la ciudad de Konoha, algunas personas ya se preparaban para ir a dormir mientras otras aun estaban en sus trabajos o en las calles.

Ese día en particular para algunos había sido excelente, para otros tantos normal y para muy pocos agobiante.

Pero en especial cierto pelinegro maldecía la suerte que había tenido ese día.

Primero había sido acosado por muchas chicas de su nuevo instituto, luego le había sido asignado sentarse con un idiota, que finalmente termino calleándole muy bien, aunque jamás se lo admitiría y por si lo anterior fuera poco su profesor de Sociales lo había estado mirando de una forma no muy saludable. Sasuke se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

Se encontraba tirado en su habitación para ser más exactos en la alfombra mirando al techo. Pensando en las nuevas personas que había conocido hoy y las que hubiera deseado conocer.

**Flash back**

—**Sasuke, déjame que te presente al resto de mis amigos, ¿si? ¿Si?-chillaba Naruto.**

—**Hmp! Me da igual.**

—**Esta bien, sígueme.**

**Obedientemente Sasuke comenzó a seguir a Naruto atra ves de los pasillos, ya que al ser nuevo aun no conocía muy bien la escuela y de mala gana había aceptado que el Dobe de su compañero lo guiara atravez de la escuela por ese día.**

—**Naruto—chillo alguien a lo lejos- que haces con Sasuke-Kun.**

—**Ino-chan, ¡yo no ago nada!** **—se defendió el rubio.**

**La recién llegada, rápidamente se posiciono alado de Sasuke y le tomo de un brazo.**

—**Ven Sasuke-Kun yo terminare de mostrarte la escuela.** **—decía en tono meloso y seductor—ven vamos.**

**Pero antes de que Ino terminara con su secuestro aparecieron 5 figuras más.**

—**Chicos, los estaba buscando.**

—**¿y bien? Ya nos encontraste para que nos querías—inquirió una voz.**

—**Quiero presentarles a Sasuke-teme—dijo efusivamente **

—**¡Hey! ¡No me digas teme, Dobe!**

**Los presentes solo giraron los ojos ante la reciente pelea de esos dos.**

—**Bien, bien ya entendimos su concepto, Ino, será mejor que sueltes a Sasuke.**

**Alguien se estaba poniendo celoso por la proximidad dela rubia con el Uchiha.**

—**¿y quien eres tu?** **—pregunto Sasuke.**

—**Ah, yo soy Kiba Inuzukua. Diría que es un placer, pero la verdad es todo lo contrario.** **—dijo mientras formaba una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.**

—**¡Hmp! Sera mejor que cuides a tu novia perrito— no le había gustado el tono en que le había hablado así que había decidió contraatacar, termino diciendo lo anterior mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad.**

**El ambiente se tenso y un aura asesina comenzó a aparecer de Kiba.**

—**Esta me las pagas idiota.**

—**Etto Kiba-Kun-hablo una chica de cabello azulado muy parecido al de Sasuke mientras jugaba con sus dedos- c-creo que deberías, ser m-mas tole-lerante son Sasuke-san.** **—finalizo la joven.**

**Se escucho un suspiro por parte de varios de los presentes, a ninguno le gustaría estar involucrado en los problemas de Kiba.**

—**Nee Sasuke—dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza- esta es Hinata-chan, su primo Neji, Ino, Gaara, Shikamaru y ya conociste a Kiba.**

—**Ho-hola, es un gusto conocerte Sasuke-san-saludo con una breve inclinación la ojiperla.**

—**Hmp! No deberías ser tan formal, pero también es un gusto conocerte Hinata.**

**La aludida solo sonrió y regreso a un lado de su primo.**

—**Problemático, soy Nara Shikamaru, espero nos llevemos bien.**

—**Aja—fue lo único que contesto el Uchiha.**

**Y así siguieron su conversación un rato mas, todos se presentaron con Sasuke, aunque algunos solo dijeron un hola, y se limitaron a permanecer callados escuchando a los demás. Un ejemplo de esto fue Gaara quien solo lo saludo y no volvió a abrir la boca el resto de la platica.**

—**Nee, Sasuke, que mal que no has conocido a Sakura-chan. Ella también es nuestra amiga, solo que el día de hoy se tuvo que ir debido a que volvió a sentirse mal-hiso una breve pausa antes de continuar—o tal vez pudiste verla en clase de Sociales, era la peli rosa que llevaba arrastrando Ino.**

—**Me da igual.-fue la seca contestación que le dedico al ojiazul.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Aunque le hubiera dicho a Naruto que le daba igual, en realidad si la había visto salir del salón, y ¿Quién no se iba a figar en ella? Tenía un cabello de un extravagante tono rosa, tenía una cara angelical e inocente pero no mostraba una sonrisa, se le notaba que estaba triste y deprimida.

Finalmente el azabache se arto de estar tirado en el piso, y comenzó a hacer la tarea que le habían dejado ese día, no era mucha, pero aun así, no quería despertarse temprano en la mañana para terminarla.

**oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Una peli rosa se preparaba para irse a dormir, ese día en la escuela había estado apunto de ponerse a llorar, desmayarse y otras posibles situaciones que se le habían pasado por su confundida cabeza y todo porque, por el maldito Sasuke Uchiha, que tenia un parecido extremo con _el_ aquella persona que antes había protagonizado todos sus sueños y ahora solo pesadillas.

_¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto ami? Ahora que estaba apunto de superarlo y dejar todo eso atrás—pensó la peli rosa— ¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel conmigo? ¿Por qué tengo que imaginar su rostro en Sasuke?_

Sakura seguía lamentándose e ideando planes para evitar al nuevo alumno. No le seria nada fácil pero debía intentarlo, después de todo, verlo le hacia abrir heridas del pasado, y le daban unas enormes ganas de correr hacia el y besarlo como nunca, lo había descubierto esa tarde, y definitivamente ella no se iba a volver masoquista.

Se aventó a su cama, tomo una almohada y comenzó a gritar tan fuerte como pudo en ella… hace mucho que hacer eso se había convertido en su manera de desahogarse.

Cuando sintió que se iba a quedar sin voz, dejo de gritar y suspiro prolongadamente intentando volver a apaciguar su corazón, tenia que ser positiva ante la situación en la que se encontraba, no podía seguir así de por vida, tenia que ser fuerte por las personas que quería.

_¿Qué tal si simplemente pido cambio de salón? Con mis notas no creo que me lo niegen. Pero por otro lado no quiero dejar de estar con mis amigos. ¡Arg, no se que hacer!_ — meditaba Sakura.

Finalmente después de tanto pensar los contras y los pros se quedo profundamente dormida.

**oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Varios jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el jardín de su escuela debajo de un gran árbol, conversando animadamente.

—Ya casi se acerca el fin de cursos—gritaba emocionada una rubia.

—¡Si! Iremos a la playa. —chillaba un rubio.

—¡No! Mejor por que este año no vamos a esquiar.

—Demasiado frio—corto Sakura.

—¿Entonces que propones tu?

La ojijade medito un momento-¿Por qué no mejor salimos todos de viaje a algún punto turístico?-termino diciendo la peli rosa.

—Buena idea Sakura-confeso Neji—pero ¿a donde iríamos?

—Etto, etto ¿porque no vamos a In-Inglaterra? —menciono la peli azul.

—¡No! Hina-chan, mejor vamos a Paris—chillaba emocionada Ino.

—¡No! —gritaron todos los hombres a la vez.

—Hey, y si mejor vamos a Miami—gritaba Naruto.

—No es mala idea—por primera vez en toda la conversación Gaara intervenía—yo tengo casa allá, así que podríamos ahorrarnos el hotel.

—¡No! —Esta vez fueron las chicas quienes gritaron—las zorras del otro grupo van a ir ahí.

—Nee Teme, tu a donde quieres ir.

—Naruto te has vuelto loco, yo no veo a Sasuke aquí—contesto muy segura Tenten.

Todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, era cierto que Sasuke no estaba con ellos. Pero en cambio Sakura primero se había tensado ante su mención, pero después de notar que no estaba ahí también exploto en carcajadas ante el comentario de la peli café.

—¡No estoy loco! —se defendía el rubio mientras hacia un puchero—Miren hacia arriba.

Todos obedecieron al rubio, y al instante pudieron ver a Sasuke recostado en una de las ramas. Algúno ante el reciente descubrimiento les salió un tic en su ojo mientras a otros se les deslizaba una gotita estilo anime por la sien.

—Teme, mejor baja de ahí. —gritaba el rubio

En un ágil movimiento Sasuke salto de la rama cayendo limpiamente al suelo con un ruido sordo. Rápidamente se sentó junto a Naruto.

—Bueno, continuemos con el tema inicial, ¿A dónde vamos?

—Madrid España—dijo rápida pero firmemente el azabache.

—Madrid ¿Qué hay ahí? —Kiba aun seguía molesto por lo que le había dicho Sasuke, así que hacia lo posible para molestarlo. Mientras que el aludido solo levantaba los hombros y negaba con la cabeza.

—Seria bueno ir ahí—hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar-ahí que conocer nuevos lugares-termino diciendo con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Tu que opinas Hinata-Sama—dijo Neji a su prima.

—He escuchado que tiene muy buena arquitectura y mu-muchos lugares tu-turísticos—finalizo la ojiperla totalmente colorada y juntando sus dedos.

—Por mi no hay problema—contesto el pelirrojo.

—Problemático—intervino Shikamaru, no había participado en toda la platica, estaba totalmente absorto mirando las nubes y no les prestaba mas atención de la necesaria a sus compañeros—espero haya un lugar tranquilo donde pueda observar las nubes.

—No tienes remedio—contesto Ino, mientras movía la cabeza en señal de negación.

—¿Naruto? Tienes alguna objeción.

—¡Claro que no!, iremos a España Tebbayo! — hablaba efusivamente el rubio.

—Yo tampoco tengo objeciones, tengo que cuidar de mi prima y si ella quiere ir allá, pues adelante. —hablaba seriamente el ojiperla.

—¿Sakura? ¿Kiba? Solo faltan de decidir ustedes.

—Ash! Esta bien—su plan de dejar en ridículo con su idea a Sasuke había fracasado y eso había logrado molestado claramente.

Sakura que no había dicho palabra desde que Sasuke apareció se había puesto rígida ante la mención de su nombre. Si decidía ir significaría que tendría que convivir más tiempo con Sasuke, pero si se quedaba probablemente se perdería muchas cosas así que actuó por instinto.

—Esta bien ¿Por qué no? —aclaro mientras les dedicaba una ligera sonrisa.

En ese momento todos regresaron a sus clases, ese día el profesor Kisame de Educación Física no había asistido a la academia, así que habían tenido la clase libre.

Pero ahora les tocaba Educación Artística con Akasuna no Sasori y les iría mal si llegaban a faltar a una sola de sus clases.

**oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La clase estaba apunto de terminar, y la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían guardado sus cosas, para que en cuanto terminara la hora salieran disparados.

Pero antes de que pudieran celebrar, el profesor se aclaro la garganta y se volvió para encarar a sus alumnos.

—Atención, el día de hoy, terminando la hora de Artes, tienen que ir directo a la sala de conferencias de la Academia, el director tiene algo que decirles.

—¿Qué es dattebayo? —pregunto histérico el rubio

El Sensei respiro profundamente y volvió su vista hacia Naruto.

—No lo se, tendrás que descubrirlo tu mismo—confeso esto con una sonrisa algo tétrica.

Naruto solo trago saliva.

Dieron el toque de salida y se dirigieron al auditorio. Entraron en completo silencio y se ubicaron rápidamente, el director ya estaba ahí. Dándoles una mirada reprobatoria. Su director Nagato definitivamente era una persona de temer.

—Buenos Días, alumnos—saludo secamente

Todos los presentes rápidamente se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron una ligera reverencia para luego volver a sus asientos.

—Bien, ya que están todos, les anuncio los motivos por los que solicite la presencia de su grupo.

La mayoría de los presentes contuvo el aliento. Mientras que su superior sonriera con malicia.

—Trabajaran por equipos de ahora en adelante, en todas las materias-hiso una ligera pausa- y los equipos ya están elegidos, y no quiero peros, o los suspendo. ¿Esta claro? —Dijo amenazante- mi secretaria la señorita Konan se encargara de mencionarlos.

Nagato cedió el micrófono a su asistente personal que comenzó inmediatamente a decir los nombres del alumnado con su respectivo equipo.

—Muy bien, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga y Shikamaru Nara son el primer equipo. Pueden retirarse.

Los tres mencionados salieron rápidamente del aula y se dirigieron a su siguiente clase.

—Continuo, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzukua e Ino Yamanaka son el segundo equipo. El siguiente equipo esta formado por Sakura Kinomoto, Shaoran Li y Tomoyo Daidouji —así prosiguió con el resto de los equipos - Ahora el equipo número 7 esta conformado por Naruto Uzumaki, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura al instante maldijo su suerte, todos sus planes de evitarlo estaban arruinados ahora que tendría que trabajar con el en todas la materias, definitivamente el destino no era bueno con ella.

La secretaria siguió mencionando a los demás.

—El equipo numero 8 esta compuesto por Tenten, Rock Lee y Gaara.

La suerte de la peli rosa se había tornado muy mala a su favor, ahora todo lo que le quedaba era intentar tratar de imaginar que Sasuke era _el_ y controlar sus ansias de correr a besarlo y abrazarlo como nunca.

* * *

**Reviews anden si me las meresco esta vez, el capitulo es mas largo de los que suelo escribir, aunque tómenlo como un regalo de año nuevo atrasado y pues meti los personajes de SCC porque necesitaba mencionar mas alumnos y fueron los primeros que se me ocurrieron xD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, lo único que me pertenece es la loca historia que salió de mi cabecita loca.**

* * *

Capitulo 3

Había pasado ya 3 días desde el anuncio de su director Nagato, y algunos equipos se había integrado de maravilla, mientras que otros se llevaban tan fatal que tuvieron que disolverlos, por las recientes peleas y discusiones que habían mantenido con los profesores y los miembros de su equipo. Claro esta que además de haberlos separado habían quedado suspendidos por que si su director decía sin peros, era sin peros, así que de momento en el salón solo quedaban 5 equipos correspondientes.

—Nee Sakura-chan-hablo quedamente un rubio mientras le hacia señales con las manos y mantenía su típica sonrisa zorruna en el rostro—pásame la 2da respuesta.

Sakura solo rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—ya te he dicho que no Naruto—susurro enfadada, mientras seguía negando con la cabeza y volvía a concentrar la vista en el examen que les había sido impuesto por Kakuzu, su maestro de matemáticas, que por cierto, era un tacaño y en alguna ocasión, explicándoles una simple resta a petición de Naruto, se había tardado toda la clase realizándola debido a que el 9 no le podía prestar nada al 0 porque según el jamás se lo pagaría, realmente ese hombre estaba loco o era demasiado avaro.

La estancia se sumía en un total y completo silencio. Finalmente una chica de cabellos rosados suspiro levemente, volteo su hoja de examen, guardo los materiales ocupados y recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa de madera, que compartía con Naruto y Sasuke.

Sakura comenzó a observar a su alrededor, la perspectiva que tenia no era muy buena, por razones obvias, pero algo en especial le llamo la atención, o mejor dicho alguien en especial. Comenzó a observar detenidamente a aquel ser que le recordaba tantas cosas, sus orbes ojos negros como la noche y tan profundos que podrías perderte en ellos, sus perfectos labios, el tono negro azulado de su cabello y la forma en que lo peinaba que le hacia verse tan sensual y provocativo, su definida nariz…._ —pero que estas pensando_—se recrimino mentalmente la joven, volviendo su vista al lado contrario de la estancia.

La clase se dio por terminada, y el profesor comenzó a pasar a sus mesas a recoger los exámenes. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y entre compañeros comenzaron a comentar sobre lo difícil que había estado el examen y sobre algunas cosas triviales.

Pero hubo uno en especial que capto la atención de Sasuke y Sakura.

—Tomoyo ¿Y bien dime con quien tienes pensado ir al baile de fin de cursos? —inquirió una castaña mientras sonreía con picardía y miraba con sus profundos ojos verdes a su compañera.

—Pues…—la aludida se sonrojo un poco y tartamudeo al hablar mientras miraba a su amiga suplicando silenciosamente que el interrogatorio parara—Eriol me ha invitado al baile.

— ¡Bien! —Chillo la castaña—Eso es genial Tomoyo

La conversación seguía pero ya ni Sasuke ni Sakura escuchaban ambos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos o simplemente pensando la forma de evadir muchas cosas.

— _¡Demonios! Había olvidado completamente el baile de fin de cursos, y peor aun ¡Todavía no tengo pareja_! —chillaba interiormente Sakura.

— _¡Hmp! Creo que no asistiré, siempre termino acosado en eventos como este, aunque pensándolo mejor, quizá…—_ Sasuke inconscientemente volteo a ver a la peli rosa. Ellos dos aun no habían entablado una conversación que no fuera sobre los proyectos y el trabajo en equipo que realizaban en el equipo numero 7. Sakura se mostraba muy frio con el, en algunas ocasiones el pelinegro había pensado que ella lo odiaba. Pero ¡como no iba a pensar eso! si el estaba acostumbrado a que chica que el miraba, chica que lo seguía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sasuke era de esos chicos que no tenían novia…solo chicas por decirlo de alguna manera. Y encontrarse con un espécimen como Sakura le había bajado los humos de grandeza al Uchiha. Ya que era la primera chica en toda su vida que no babeaba por el o estaba acosándolo con cosas cursis y estúpidas.

Sakura fue la primera en salir del salón con dirección al jardín.

Sasuke en cambio se dirigió a la cafetería ha comprar algo de comer, porque ese día no había desayunado por culpa de su hermano mayor Itachi.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

— ¡Frentona! —chillo Ino mientras corría en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la peli rosa.

— ¡Cerda! —contraataco ella, con un ligero toque de molestia.

La rubia llego rápidamente a la banca en la que se hablaba sentada Sakura.

—A que no adivinas quien me invito al baile—soltó la chica bastante emocionada.

Sakura medito un poco su respuesta mientras miraba su almuerzo.

—Kiba—musito ella indiferente mientras seguía con la mirada en su comida—Me alegro por ti Ino—concluyo mientras la miraba a los ojos y forzaba una sonrisa.

Su amiga noto el estado de ánimo de la peli rosa y se apresuro a preguntar— ¿Qué te sucede Sakura? —Comento distraídamente—Creí que te alegrarías por mí.

La peli rosa levanto la mirada al cielo.

—Si me alegro por ti, es solo que pues tu sabes Ino, no tengo pareja para el baile—Y no era que no la hubieran invitado al contrario, en esa semana había ya recibido mas de 10 propuestas, pero en todas y cada una de ellas habían dejado claro el rechazo.

Ino solo miro a su amiga, dedicándole una mirada de comprensión y cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba al igual que Sakura, el cielo que ese día lucia bastante despejado.

—Sakura—exclamo con algo de reproche marcado en el tono de voz—Ya es tiempo de que lo superes, es tiempo de dar un nuevo paso adelante—la ojijade estuvo por replicar pero la mirada de Ino la silencio nuevamente—el no hubiera querido que estuvieras así, no puedes estar sola para siempre, ni esperar a que el regrese, porque no lo ara.

—Yo nunca he esperado que regrese Ino—susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que su amiga la escuchara—Créeme nunca lo he esperado.

La rubia desvió la atención del cielo y fijo sus orbes ojos azules en los jades de su amiga.

— ¡Vaya si serás terca frentona! Espero aproveches la nueva oportunidad que tienes—añadió mientras se levantaba para retirarse.

Sakura la miro confundida.

Pero cuando iba a preguntarle a Ino de que hablaba, su amiga se había alejado tan rápido como llego.

La joven solo suspiro con pesadez y volvió a enfocar el cielo azul.

Muy en el fondo sabia que debía dejar a su antiguo novio en el pasado y concentrarse en el presente y en el futuro, pero una parte de ella seguía aferrada a el, más de lo que ella creía posible y no le seria nada fácil olvidarlo.

Una lagrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla cayendo precipitadamente, dejando un ligero rastro en el suelo.

Ino tenia razón —hablo la peli rosa para si misma—ya es momento de dar un nuevo paso hacia adelante—concluyo con una hermosa sonrisa y con la satisfacción de que ya sabia por donde comenzar.

Sakura trago el último bocado de su almuerzo, y se dirigió a su siguiente clase, Gimnasia.

Suspiro quedamente, odiaba esa clase, nunca había sido buena en los deportes, de hecho siempre los había odiado a muerte, pero la gimnasia era una materia obligatoria, además si se volvía a saltar la clase, de seguro Kisame-sensei la mandaría buscar por todo el colegio y como castigo la aria subir nuevamente la cuerda hasta tocar la campana y como ya es costumbre para todos, terminaría cayéndose de sentón y reclamándole a Kami-sama porque no la había hecho mas agraciada en los deportes.

Entro en los vestidores apresuradamente intentando no caerse por la velocidad que llevaba, se puso su short rojo que le llegaba dos centímetros por encima de su rodilla, luego se coloco su playera negra al igual que su uniforme con una nube roja grabada en la espalda, y se cambio sus zapatos por sus tenis blancos se abrocho con toda la calma posible sus agujetas y salió de los vestidores rumbo a las gradas. Busco con la mirada a sus amigos, y los encontró sentados en el extremo derecho, se dirigió rápidamente y busco asiento junto a Hinata y Tenten.

— ¡Atención! —grito el Sensei

Todos centraron su atención en su maestro.

—Buenos días jóvenes, el día de hoy jugaran voleibol—muchas protestas se hicieron escuchar, pero Kisame-sensei los silencio con la mirada—Pero no sin antes haber dado 10 vueltas de calentamiento, ¡Vamos, vamos, comiencen a correr! —Ordeno mientras aplaudía y todos los presentes comenzaban a correr alrededor de la cancha—cuando hayan terminado reúnanse frente a mi y les asignare un equipo declaro finalmente.

Después de 10 minutos casi la mayoría de los alumnos habían terminado de correr.

—Ahora los ordenare por equipos, habrá dos redes, por lo tanto 4 equipos. El equipo 7 contra el equipo 8. Jugaran de lado izquierdo de la cancha mientras que el equipo 1 contra el equipo 3 jugara de lado derecho, mientras que el equipo 2 esperara hasta que uno de los equipos pierda y entre como cambio.

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas canchas o a las bancas dependiendo de cada caso. El juego comenzó rápidamente el equipo numero 7 había anotado rápidamente ventaja sobre el equipo 8, mientras que en la cancha contraria el equipo 1 llevaba la desventaja contra el equipo numero 3.

El cambio se efectuó rápidamente el equipo 1 salió a los 5 minutos de haber comenzado.

En la cancha contraria el juego estaba muy reñido, pero solamente del equipo 7 Sasuke y Naruto jugaban mientras que Sakura se mantenía al margen de la situación. Pronto llego su turno de sacar.

La peli rosa concentro toda su atención en la pelota rogando a Kami-sama que la pelota cruzara del otro lado de la red, lanzo el balón al aire y golpeo. Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido, el balón había tomado un curso diferente al planeado y había golpeado directamente la cabeza de Sasuke.

El silbato sonó y paro ambos juegos, lo siguiente que vio fue a un Sasuke consternado por el golpe y algo aturdido.

Sakura ahogo un grito y se acerco a el.

—Uchiha ¿se encuentra bien? —inquirió despreocupado su Sensei.

—Eso, creo—luego de esto intento pararse pero fallo notablemente en el intento.

—Haruno, venga hacia acá—ordeno con voz autoritaria Kisame—lleve a Uchiha a la enfermería, ya que usted fue la culpable, es lo menos que puede hacer para remediarlo—concluyo mientas mostraba una sonrisa.

Sakura puso una mueca de confusión que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una de miedo y preocupación.

Sasuke sonrió con malicia mientras observaba a Sakura.

Sakura se agacho y dejo que Sasuke recargara su peso sobre ella, Naruto la ayudo a ponerlo de pie, mientras que ambos comenzaban a caminar rumbo a la enfermería con las miradas atentos de todos.

El camino fue silencioso, y algo cansado en especial para Sakura, que llevaba la mayoría del peso de Sasuke sobre ella.

Llegaron a su destino y la peli rosa recostó en una de las camas a Sasuke y le dijo que esperara, después de esto ella comenzó a buscar a la enfermera pero solo pudo encontrar a la Secretaria Konan, que se acerco ha hacerle una revisión rápida a el azabache.

Después de 5 minutos termino con la revisión, diciendo que no era nada grave y que solo había tenido un pequeño mareo como consecuencia del golpe y que seria mejor que no asistiera a la siguiente clase, y ordeno a Sakura que se quedara cuidando al ojinegro por si llegaba a suceder algo serio. Pronto termino saliendo dejando solo a ambos jóvenes, que seguían con el incomodo silencio.

Pasado un tiempo Sakura decidió romper el silencio.

—Lo siento Sasuke-Kun—declaro con la mirada gacha la ojijade.

—Hmp da igual—declaro el joven mientras la observaba—no fue intencional.

Sakura se atrevió a mirarlo y le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

—Sabes, es la primera vez que hablamos fuera de clases—declaro la joven.

—Es cierto, tu me evades—lanzo el azabache.

La peli rosa se sonrojo por el directo comentario de Sasuke.

——Si y lo siento, de ahora en adelante espero que nos llevemos mejor.

Sasuke movió los labios ligeramente hacia la izquierda, lo que Sakura interpreto como una sonrisa.

Sakura volvió a sonreír con naturalidad como hace mucho no lo hacia y sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima.

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, pero a diferencia de minutos atrás, este no era un silencio incomodo, todo lo contario para ambos era muy cómodo.

Sasuke se quedo contemplándola largo rato, pero la ojijade ni siquiera lo noto, el azabache comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia ella.

Pronto Sakura advirtió su cercanía y se sumió en los profundos y orbes ojos negros que poseía, comenzó a cerrar los ojos esperando lo inevitable. Sasuke termino depositando un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios.

Y la ojijade disfruto más de lo que esperaba aquel ligero roce de labios.

—Sai...—susurro

* * *

**¿reviews? Dejen siii o si no la próxima vez tardare mas en actualizar xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Su respiración era entrecortada y conforme mas avanzaba entre aquellos confusos pasillos, la desesperación, la ira y el miedo iban en ascenso. Gruesas lagrimas surcaban su rostro, por más que intentaba retenerlas, no lo lograba, había cometido un gran error.

Sus zancadas poco a poco se fueron aminorando hasta que paro totalmente. Observo el lugar en donde se hallaba, había llegado a su lugar favorito en la escuela. No sabía porque se encontraba ahí, simplemente se dejo guiar por su subconsciente.

Se acerco a pasos lentos hacia el gran árbol de cerezos que se alzaba imponente y hermoso a la vez. La joven peli rosa contemplo el árbol con detenimiento, la brisa mecía suavemente sus ramas, haciendo caer lentamente algunos de los pétalos.

Detuvo su andar cuando estuvo a 2 pasos de distancia del bello cerezo, extendió una de sus manos y roso tímidamente la corteza del árbol, lentamente los latidos del ajetreado corazón de la chica se fueron haciendo cada vez más lentos, al parecer estar en aquel lugar la relajaba.

Como pidiendo permiso la chica inclino la cabeza en señal de saludo y comenzó a escalar torpemente entre las ramas del cerezo. Subía cuidando el lugar donde apoyaba sus pies y manos, con temor de caerse o lastimar el bello árbol. Cuando hubo alcanzado la altura suficiente para no ser pillada saltándose clases, eligió una rama lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el peso de su cuerpo, se acomodo recargando su cabeza sobre el tronco y dejo caer uno de sus pies por un costado del árbol mientras que el otro se mantenía recostado en la rama, saco de su bolsa de la camiseta su ipod, se lo coloco presurosa, presiono el botón de play y se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la escuela, se encontraba un azabache, caminando confundido y enojado por los recientes hechos. Luego de que Sakura, lo dejo por haber salido corriendo de la estancia donde se encontraban, Sasuke se dirigió de vuelta al gimnasio a cambiarse y a recoger sus cosas, ya que no pensaba andarse en short el resto del día.

Caminaba a paso lento, mientras observaba los adoquines del piso. Había cometido una imprudencia. Y se sentía molesto por ceder ante sus impulsos. Pero había algo en aquella chica que lo desconcertaba de gran manera. La semana pasada había sido la primera vez que la había visto y sentía como si la conociera de algún otro lado, pero por más que intentaba recordar de donde su memoria no tenía registrada a aquella linda chica de ojos jade.

Pero lo que le molestaba no solo era el hecho de que no la recordaba, sino que al besarla ella había susurrado el nombre de otro. Ese beso para Sasuke, había sido como una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo. Había estado ya con bastantes chicas, pero con ninguna de ellas, le había ocurrido lo que había pasado al besar a Sakura.

Se sentía endemoniadamente mal, ¿Cómo era posible que esa tal Sakura Haruno despertaba emociones en el, que creía perdidas?. Se negaba a admitir lo que ya sabía, comenzaba a gustarle aquella chica de extravagantes y alborotados cabellos rosados.

Pero al parecer, aquella joven amaba a alguien más. Aunque eso no detendría al azabache, así tuviera que golpear a ese idiota de nombre Sai, conseguiría que Sakura fuera solo suya.

Llego a la entrada del gimnasio, empujo la puerta y se dirigió a los vestidores. La clase ya había acabado y todos se encontraban cambiándose. Con toda la calma del mundo se puso su uniforme, guardo sus cosas y salió de ahí, rumbo a su siguiente clase con Hidan el profesor de Lengua Extranjera.

Estaba a punto de abandonar la estancia cuando fue interrumpido.

— ¡Teme! —se escucho que gritaba alguien a lo lejos.

—No me digas teme ¡Dobe! —se defendió el moreno.

Aquella voz pertenecía al miembro número tres del equipo siete, Naruto.

— ¡Teme! —volvió a gritar Naruto.

— ¡Cállate Dobe! —bufo molesto el uchiha.

—Eh? Teme ¿Por qué estas tan molesto? —Pregunto con su característica inocencia el rubio, mientras pasaba su mano derecha por el hombro de Sasuke— ¿y donde esta Sakura-chan? —continuo hablando Naruto.

— ¡Hmp! —fue su seca respuesta. Aunque en su interior el azabache se hacia la misma pregunta.

Sasuke se zafo del agarre de su amigo y continúo caminando.

Naruto solo siguió descerca al moreno junto con Gaara y Neji que acababan de salir de los vestidores.

-

-

-

La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban presentes en la clase de Lengua, excepto una Haruno Sakura. La mayoría de sus compañeros habían notado su ausencia, pero ninguno dijo nada, últimamente era muy común las repentinas desaparecidas de su amiga. Así que continuaron normalmente con su clase.

Ese día su profesor les estaba explicando el porqué de la importancia de aprender otro idioma entre otras cosas, aunque solía repetir mucho también algunos aspectos que no tenían nada que ver con la materia, como por ejemplo acerca de su dios Jashin-sama. Muchos alumnos lo tomaban a risa por esas cuestiones.

Sasuke se dedicaba a observar cada tanto al exterior, ya que su asiento estaba junto a la ventana, además de que se encontraban en el segundo piso y tenía una excelente vista de todo el campus.

— _¿Dónde se habrá metido?_ —se preguntaba mentalmente Sasuke.

La clase seguía su curso, solo que el azabache no prestaba la mas mínima atención a lo que el sensei decía.

—Bien, jóvenes la clase a finalizado, no olviden hacer su tarea o Jashin-sama los castigara—declaro antes de salir de la estancia seguido por todo el grupo.

Sasuke absorto aun en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de nada, hasta que recibió el golpe de su amigo Naruto.

—Teme, es ahora de retirarnos. —se burlo el rubio mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa zorruna y se encaminaba a la salida.

—Hn, vámonos—contesto el Uchiha.

Llegaron rápido al estacionamiento y vieron a una melena tan conocida subirse a su auto. Y perderse en rápidamente en la calle.

—Nee Sasuke, ¿Traes tu auto? —pregunto divertido el rubio.

El moreno solo le dirigió una mirada de molestia. Pero no dijo nada.

—Anda sube yo te llevo. —chillo emocionado mientras se acercaba a un camaro anaranjado con llamas pintadas en ambos extremos.

Abordaron el auto y este inmediatamente se puso en marcha.

Luego de unos minutos Sasuke hablo:

—Hey dobe por aquí no es mi casa—dijo serio mientras miraba por la ventana intentando reconocer el lugar en donde se hallaban.

Naruto solo mantenía la mirada fija en la carretera.

—Si lo sé—declaro serio el rubio, lo que provoco que Sasuke se sintiera un poco intimidado, ya que aunque conocía poco a Naruto, el jamás hablaba de esa manera.

— ¿Entonces a donde vamos? —inquirió preocupado, aunque no lo demostró.

—Ya verás teme, ya verás—exclamo con su típico tono de voz.

-

-

Se encontraban en una parte afuera de las ciudad de Konoha, Sasuke lo sabía porque leyó letreros que decían: "Usted está saliendo de la ciudad de Konoha, esperamos haya disfrutado su estancia, que tenga un buen viaje". Y cosas por el estilo.

Naruto bajo del auto y Sasuke lo imito. El rubio comenzó a adentrarse en un bosque cercano siendo seguido por el azabache. Conforme caminaban, el bosque se hacía más y más espeso. El moreno comenzó a pensar que se hallaban perdidos. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a un claro, tenía una forma que al parecer era perfectamente circular. Y en su mero centro tenía un árbol de cerezos. El azabache se sorprendió de que un árbol así se hallara en aquel lugar pero no dijo nada.

Después de largos diez minutos de silencio Naruto finalmente hablo.

—Sasuke necesitamos hablar—dijo en un susurro apenas perceptible.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakura se encontraba en la casa de Hinata. Después de salir de clases, le había hecho una llamada la joven, preguntándole si podían verse en su casa dentro de 1 hora. A lo que Sakura acepto feliz por poder distraerse un rato, y después de ir a su casa a cambiarse se dirigió inmediatamente a la de Hinata. Al parecer ella quería hablar de algo importante, y Sakura aprovecharía esa oportunidad para contarle lo sucedido en la enfermería con Sasuke.

Hinata regreso a su habitación después de algunos minutos con dos tazas de té, y algunos postres para degustar. Su cuarto era bastante amplio las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono azul celeste apenas perceptible, tenía dos armarios increíblemente grandes, su cama estaba situada al igual que la de Sakura pegada a la pared en el centro, tenia pegada a la pared una televisión de pantalla plana y justo debajo de esta había un reproductor de DVD. En el mero centro de esta había una mesa color rosa pastel donde se encontraban sentadas, alado de la cama de la joven peli azul se hallaba un escritorio que tenía una hermosa laptop COMPAQ personalizada a color morado. Y al otro extremo se hallaba un buro con bastantes fotos de su familia y una lamparilla de noche.

— ¿Y bien de que querías hablar Hina-chan? —inquirió dudosa Sakura, mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

—Pues…—hizo una pequeña pausa y tomo una bocanada de aire—Etto, Naruto-kun me ha pedido que sea su novia—declaro algo nerviosa la oji perla.

—Kya, eso es genial Hinata—exploto en gritos Sakura, que casi logra que se derramara su te sobre la mesa—Me alegro tanto por ti —comento con una sonrisa sincera mientras se acercaba a darle un cálido abrazo a su amiga.

—Pero… pero… no estás molesta Sakura? —pregunto tímidamente la peli azul.

Sakura examino unos momentos a la chica antes de proseguir.

— ¿Cómo podría estar molesta? Siempre has querido a Naruto, y ahora es tu oportunidad—exclamo aun emocionada la peli rosa.

Hinata dudo unos segundos antes de proseguir. Cuando estaba por hablar Sakura la cortó.

—Entiendo a que te refieres Hina—constato en un suspiro—Es cierto que Naruto y yo tuvimos algo, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Entre él y yo ahora no hay nada más que amistad. Siéntete libre de decidir lo que quieras. Yo estaré ahí para apoyarte—termino con una radiante sonrisa.

—Gracias Saku—termino también emocionada—mañana le daré mi respuesta a Naruto-kun.

Siguieron tomando su te tranquilamente luego de esto. Hasta que la joven oji jade decidió hablar nuevamente.

—Nee Hina-chan ¿puedo contarte algo? —pregunto temerosa y con la mirada gacha.

—Claro

Sakura suspiro y comenzó con su breve relato.

—Sabes, el día de hoy después de haberme ido con Sasuke a la enfermería, me quede a solas con él, y pues él me beso, y yo susurre el nombre de Sai, aunque no estoy segura de si me escucho o no—Sakura comenzó a sollozar—y…y no se… como… mirarle a la… la cara ahora.

Hinata miro con tristeza a su amiga. Ella estaba enterada de como habían sucedido las cosas con su amiga y con Sai. Estaba al tanto de que Sakura aun no podía olvidar a Sai y estaba muy preocupada debido a que Ino le había contado que como Sasuke se parecía demasiado a él, la joven oji jade había comenzado a imaginarse su rostro en su nuevo compañero.

Lo único que atino a hacer fue levantarse de su silla y comenzar a acariciar el cabello largo de Sakura, esperando a que se calmase. Estuvieron largo rato de esa manera hasta que las lágrimas de Sakura desparecieron por completo.

Hinata invito a Sakura a quedarse a dormir para poder hablar con ella más amenamente, debido a que el día siguiente no tenían clases. A lo que la joven acepto gustosa y llamo a su casa para avisarle a su nana Kurenai que se quedaría ese día en casa de su amiga y que no llegaría hasta mañana por la tarde.

* * *

**¿****Reviews? Las merezco si porfas porfas porfas xD.**

**Feliz Dia de San Valentin. Que la pasen genial con las personas que quieren.**

**Gracias por las reviews que he recibido se les aprecia mucho encerio.**


End file.
